1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler neck for directing fuel into a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-283855 is one known example of a conventional fueling device equipped with the sort of filler neck. Specifically, the fueling device includes a filler tube, and a guide section inserted partway into the filler tube and used to guide the fuel gun. The guide section includes a mechanism that retains the cap; by being fastened to a flange in the neck, it is attached so as to be inserted partway into the filler tube. A return tube is provided in the outside peripheral portion of the filler tube. The return tube connects the fuel tank to a fuel passage inside the fuel tube, thereby constituting a recirculation passage which functions to prevent air containing fuel vapors from escaping to the outside during fueling.
However, in the conventional fuel device, a vent jacket section is disposed between the filler tube and the guide section, with the vent jacket section defining part of the recirculation passage. In order to prevent fuel vapors from leaking out between the filler tube and the guide section, it was necessary for the vent jacket section to be made highly gastight, which required a complicated construction.